Serie Drabbles : Sueños de una Noche
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Era una extraña noche...donde los sueños pueden escoger cualquier cosa del subconsciente. y es cualquier cosa... "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Si Fuese Otro

**Serie Drabbles: Si Fuese Otro…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lavi

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Género:** Drama

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era un mundo de dolor, no tenía opciones solo una matar o morir. Lo único que lo ataba a este mundo era ella, tan pura y dulce…que la destruiría solo con el toque de sus manos.**

 **Ella, era una persona común. El, un monstruo en las sombras de este mundo…un Asesino a sueldo.**

" **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Género: Drama**

 **Emoción: Tristeza**

 **Pecado: Ira**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 478 aproximadamente.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Ella era el sol y el las sombras que la ocultarían.

Cada día la veía salir de su casa, y sonreír para otros.

No para él.

" _Sabiduría_ " el mensaje parpadeante en la pantalla, lo saco de su rutina de limpieza y de sus pensamientos. Una copa de borgoña y las piezas de un arma sobre la mesilla daba indicios de su actividad laboral.

Era la señal de su nuevo trabajo, y soltando un suspiro abrió el mensaje mientras veía las fotografías de su objetivo. "El Clan Noé" como se hacía llamar sus superiores para buscar información o terminar con alguien, y estaba en la división de "Joyed" uno de los líderes del clan.

" _Eliminar: Suman Dark_ " era el ultimátum después de obtener información sobre el grupo contrario al suyo, conocido como "La Orden" ellos estaban utilizando algunos mercenarios conocidos como "Exorcistas" y su deber era eliminar a los subordinados del clan conocidos como "Akumas".

Era una guerra, aunque fuese en el bajo mundo.

"Suman Dark" pensó Lavi era el topo de "La Orden" y aunque pertenecía a uno de los clanes neutrales que mantenía la información bajo el juramento "Omerta".

Él sabía cuál sería el bando ganador, al ver la cantidad de pruebas verídicas de ambos bandos y cuando el anciano Bookman le había permitido conocer la verdad se había decidido a trabajar con "El Clan".

Era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer, con quien estaba trabajando.

El día estaba nublado, perfecto para su trabajo.

Vio la figura encapuchada de Suman Dark, saliendo del bar tambaleándose levemente y pudo ver como llevaba una botella en su mano. Lo siguió y entonces, pudo ver al hombre que tenía una hija enferma usándola había vendido su alma al diablo.

Por un instante, sintió tristeza.

No solo por él, sino por aquella niña ilusa que creía las promesas de su padre. Luego la ira se apodero de él, mientras apretaba el puñal con el que destruiría aquella vida miserable que había destruido por egoísmo otras más.

Suman Dark, no había visto llegar el filo del cuchillo bajo la garganta y solo escucho la voz sibilante de la Máscara de la Morta roja con un parche cubriendo su fría mirada esmeralda en su oído.

–" _Espero conozcas lo que te espera en la otra vida_ "–para ver después el mundo de lado, y la silueta acuclillarse con una sonrisa en aquel rostro angelical–" _Ella estará a salvo…_ "

"La Muerte, era misericordiosa" pensó Suman en los últimos minutos.

Lavi, camino tranquilamente entre la niebla y dejando un cadáver atrás, mientras enfundo el cuchillo en las fundas ocultas de su gabardina. Algunas veces, la ira carcomía en su interior y la tristeza lo llevaba a pensar en que si fuese otro... ¿Cómo sería su vida? Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría acercarse a ella.

Pero, había pecado de Ira y la Sangre manchaba sus manos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Aceptando nuevo reto: Lavi, junto a las imágenes de Hoshino son sobre el pelirrojo y me han gustado. Bueno, esto era para entregar mis cuatros Drabbles de este mes donde según es la primera semana.**

 **Según fuentes anónimas, publicara el capítulo del manga 220 el día 16 de octubre.**

 **No sé, como es la mecánica de los drabbles.**

 **Es la primera vez que hago uno, aunque me divierto bastante :D**


	2. Eleccion

**Serie Drabbles: Sueños de una noche**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lavi and Lenalee

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Supernatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: La Sangre Hervía bajo su sangre, miraba a los humanos con el brillo de ansia y el peso de la solitaria vida que conllevaba estar muchos años caminando sobre la tierra.**

" **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Género: Supernatural**

 **Emoción: Soledad**

 **Pecado: Envidia**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: Aproxim. 498**

 **Capítulo 2: Elección**

Sentía los labios resecos.

Había visto por la ventana como aquella doncella se desvestía, cada suspiro de sus labios llenos y su piel blanca. Todos los días, cada noche, pero, esa noche era diferente.

La Envidia corroía su sangre, no podía disfrutar de ella en el día y en la noche Parecía que a él, era a quien se mostraba tal y como era, con sus trajes de escote, seda e incluso bailes del vientre en la intimidad de su habitación.

Entonces, recordaba las navidades y año nuevo cuando ella iba a reunirse con su familia.

Había escuchado, que esa noche vendría un hombre.

Observo como la comprometían, parecía atenta, considerada e incluso interesada en aquel hombre de cabello blanco tez patricia pálido y bigote del mismo color.

acepto, el apretón de manos de aquel anciano mucho mayor que ella 70 años.

La cena termino amena y se despidió el caballero con un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos lilas se mostraron afables y receptivos; se despidió de todos con una sonrisa.

Entro en su habitación, pudo ver que se dejó caer en la puerta y sollozo en silencio.

Sintió como el dolor se filtraba en su oscura y solitaria alma, ver aquella chica tan apasionada que deseaba vivir el mundo en ese estado, resignada al ser mujer de que su esposo fuese escogido por sus padres y hermano.

La vio temblar, y no aguanto más.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

la ventana se abrió en forma siniestra y un hombre, de 1.85 cm con la piel bastante ligera, su cabello largo rojo brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Un parche cubría su ojo derecho, aparto su cabello rojo y su mirada esmeralda la miraba fijamente. Vestía una chaqueta larga y negra, sus pantalones ajustados metidos en sus botas, y un pañuelo en su cuello, el arete en su oreja izquierda le hacía parecer un pirata que había escuchado cruzaban los mares caribeños.

– _Dime, ¿Deseas cambiar tu vida?_ –su voz profunda, y levanto su mentón. Ella aspiro el aroma embriagante, se abrazó a él y coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras su cabello negro caía suelto. – _¿Sabes que soy?_

Ella asintió, la vigilaban y ahora sabía quién.

Escuchaba rumores, sobre vampiros en la ciudad y ahora venía uno dándole una oportunidad de elegir entre la vida que llevaría infeliz y la muerte.

–Hazlo, no importa…mi vida, es de otros–murmuro con sarcasmo y fijos sus ojos lilas–Por lo menos, en esto decido yo.

El sonrío, dejando ver sus dientes blancos tan seductores.

–Dime…tu nombre…por lo menos eso…ya que tu pareces conocer el mío–murmuro tímida.

– _Lavi…_ –respondió, inclinando su rostro y aspirando su aroma haciéndola temblar. Envidiaba a aquel hombre tan misterioso y sentía que su corazón solitario necesitaba más que dar a luz hijos, tejer en casa y estar pendiente de chismes.

–Eres un León–murmuro sentía sus manos atraerla, y luego su lengua en su piel. Soltó un gemido, luego dolor y éxtasis tan placentero, Luego oscuridad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lol, me pusieron a correr para aprender a usar**

 **Saben que me volvió loca, y cuando mire un tutorial sobre cómo usar las cosas del random(cerca de una hora en eso u.u) fue que pude hacer tres veces el random para ver que me tocaba de forma aleatoria XD.**

 **Bueno, mis primeros Drabbles y no sabía que podía correr asi…bendiciones chicas. Os debo, lo de póker ahora que termine este reto, pendiente varios.**


	3. La Muestra

**Serie Drabbles: Sueños de una noche**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lavi and Lenalee

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Género:** Misterio

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Era el más intrigante de los Científicos, y ella era la hermana del Líder la investigación. Ahora, cuando descubrió aquel extraño misterio se veía envuelto con ella en un secuestro, que los conduciría a entrelazar sus vidas…**

" **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Rated: T**

 **Género: Misterio**

 **Emoción: Duda**

 **Pecado: Ira**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: Aproxim. 500**

 **Capítulo 3: La Muestra**

El sonrío, la Ira parecía hacerlo hervir.

Era altiva, la hermana del Líder de investigación y consciente de su belleza. Pero, él era la horma de su zapato investigando uno de los misterios más grandes: La inmortalidad.

Las enfermedades de traspaso genético, los factores externos, los factores sociológicos , e incluso el estilo de vida afectaban el patrón de tiempo del ser humano y la Biogenética parecía la alternativa para darle oportunidad de vivir más a la humanidad.

Habían avanzado bastante, la mutación del gen para reducir enfermedades cardiacas y era un paso, tan grande como pisar suelo lunar. analizar la estructura del Gen daf-2 y lo que había descubierto la Dra. Kenyon sobre longevidad en los animales.

–¿Y, bien que descubriste? –pregunto presuntuosa.

El apretó los labios, su cabello rojo ocultaba su frustración, siempre que llegaba hasta allí vestía tan seductora y era menor que el por dos años. Vio sus largas piernas, y su corta falda exponiendo su muslo, trago en seco…debía concentrarse.

"Fenotipo localizado" pensó mientras usaba guantes sobre sus brazos y movía pinzas con Laser apuntando al Gen. Aislando la secuencia, una que habían obtenido en un análisis clínico, eso le habían dicho.

Era extraño, para ser normal.

Era increíble, jamás había visto aquello…faltaba poco y…una explosión sacudió el laboratorio.

Aparto sus brazos hacia atrás, ella tras los vidrios estaba pálida, entonces, vio la figura alta con un sombrero de copa y su rostro oculto en sombras.

–Buenas tardes, Orden Oscura–la voz suave y elegante, aparto el sombrero e hizo una reverencia burlona. Dejo ver un rostro de piel blanca y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, fijo sus ojos grises en ellos–Lamento interrumpir sus avances, pero, creo que tocan límites que no se les permite.

El parecía un joven, tanto o más que él.

–Oh, eres una bella dama–comento tan cerca de Lenalee.

"¿Cómo había llegado allí?" pensó Lavi, mientras veía como perdía el conocimiento y la entregaba a alguien cerca. Sus pasos acercándose a él, movía un bastón y luego sintió dolor, pudo ver el bastón en su estómago, luego oscuridad.

Despertó, vio solo sombras alrededor.

–Ahora, que ya has despertado–comento con ojos cálidos y sentado en un sillón de cuero, se cruzó de piernas –podemos comenzar. Dessire, tráela por favor.

–¡Déjala! –exclamo al ver a la mujer, era inocente y el sabía que coqueteaba por capricho.

–¿Dónde está la muestra? –comento con frialdad.

–¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto dudoso, veía como la ataban frente a él.

–"El huevo" creo que conoce sobre eso ¿No?–comento el albino chasqueo los dedos y vio como abrían su boca, ella soltó un gemido para ver una extraña pastilla–¿Qué cree que puedo hacer?

Se deslizo por la garganta, para verla gemir.

–Ella lo necesita–sonrío y se acercó a el–Y, deseabas vivir más tiempo. Bueno, en eso puedo ayudarte; disfrútalo.

Le abrió la boca y le hizo tragarla.

Sintió ansias, las cuerdas ligeras, confusión, mezclado con calor y al final gemidos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Si, ya se.**

 **Es poco sugerente y bueno, no importa…aunque eso depende de ustedes. Me he divertido corriendo a crear estos capítulos de forma rápida, cuando conozco como se usa el Random.**

 **Ja, espero os guste.**

 **Bendiciones.**


	4. Subconsciente

**Serie Drabbles: Sueños de una noche**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lavi and Lenalee

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Género:** Misterio

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Un Sueño, era todo aquello, eso le pasaba por estar leyendo demasiado y su subconsciente jugaba con sus mas profundos deseos...** " **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Rated: M**

 **Género: Crimen**

 **Emoción: Agresión**

 **Pecado: Pereza**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: Aproximadamente 421**

 **Capítulo 4: Subconsciente**

Despertó.

Aquel día se había trasnochado y miro de un lado a otro. Se fijó en los libros que recientemente había leído y levanto la mirada al programa de Televisión donde hablaban los descubrimientos de la ciencia hoy.

Estaba sobre el sofá de su apartamento, se peinó el cabello alborotado rojo y ver las novelas de Robert Ludlum, Dan Brown, Ted Dekker, Carolina Andujar en el suelo.

La noche anterior había peleado con Lenalee, Allen, e incluso Kanda. No había estado de acuerdo, sobre "Genealogías" como proyecto de investigación de la Academia; se levantó tambaleante y Tropezó con la mesa de te.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamo pateando con Rabia la pequeña mesa y pensó que el viejo lo regañaría esa mañana. Debía llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, y, como ayudante estaba tarde a su puesto algo que no le gustaba cuando le hacían pagar por ello–¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a estorbar!

Sabía que era irracional pelear con una mesa, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco de tanto libro? Pensó, cogiendo unos pantalones negros, botas, la camisa negra, chaqueta y su bufanda tejida por Lenalee, junto a la bandana sobre su frente.

Tomo un sándwich frio, la caja de yogurt, bebiendo a sorbos.

Miro la fecha, era domingo.

Se detuvo precipitadamente, ¡Domingo! Y miro la hora, para darse cuenta que hoy no abría la Biblioteca.

Soltó una carcajada, porque, él había matado al gato de Collete y esta no lo sabía, tampoco es que le importara lo que sucedía con su vecina.

Era un Crimen, que nadie sabría y menos Lenalee.

Sino la vería llorar, y eso traería al sobreprotector de su hermano.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, nuevamente. estaba acostumbrado a dormir una hora por las tardes, a pesar de que durmiera las ocho horas recomendadas por los médicos cerró la puerta antes de colocar "Canción a la luna" de Dvorak(Rusalka) para no volver a sufrir otra extraña pesadilla.

"Debo comprar otro estúpido gato" pensó al pensar en las extraños sueños de aquella noche, el remordimiento, la lectura, la televisión, la música entre otros factores habían hecho soñar tres cosas diferentes que terminaban en…sacudió la cabeza.

El subconsciente humano, era interesante en los recuerdos y detalles precisos para crear un sueño.

Y, sonrío, mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz llevarlo a los salones de la Londres victoriana para dejar caer unas horas después de unos yakiniku, el libro de Jane Austen: Orgullo y Prejuicio.

"Menos mal que el viejo no vivía con el" pensó sonriente.


End file.
